


Black Coffee

by hiraethnefarious



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sad, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraethnefarious/pseuds/hiraethnefarious
Summary: It was a sad day, for everyone. Louise hates the sound of her family crying and even Gene couldn't get anyone to smile. Today is the worst, she's decided. Today is the worst because she has to say goodbye to someone she loves, and Louise hates doing that. She will have her two black coffees and be damned if she won't do her best to honor him in the only way she can.
Relationships: Bob Belcher/Linda Belcher, Louise Belcher/Logan Bush, Tina Belcher/Jimmy Pesto Jr.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Black Coffee

Linda grimaces as she smooths her hair, holding the hairspray bottle tightly before using her index finger to press down on the little nozzle and letting the stick spray coat her hair. She glances over at Bob, who is still sitting on the bed with his back to her, his back and shoulders hunched. He has his suit on but has not said a single word all morning. She looks back at her reflection in the mirror and forces herself to smile before standing up and walking over to her husband. He didn't look up when she kneeled in front of him; he only kept his eyes glued to the floor, and she was left staring at his greying hair.

"Hi Bobby, do you need anything?" she asks, very quietly, with a small smile on her face, hoping this will invoke a response from Bob, but his eyes are shut, and he just shakes his head.

Unbeknownst to them, Tina was peeking in from the hallway. She had no words to say to her family, not today: everything was heavy and sad, even Gene was sitting at the kitchen with tears rolling down his face and no laughs or fart noises accompanying them. The twenty-four-year-old instead walked over to her sister's room, only to see Louise not dressed and lying upside down on her bed. Her funeral clothes are on the floor, and her long hair drapes on the floor. She had her rabbit years pulled over her eyes, and her teeth are grinding together. 

"Louise, you have to get dressed," Tina tells her, quietly, as she gathers up the black dress and shawl, but Louise just bites her lip bitterly and shakes her head. Tina can see the tear stains on her sister's cheek as she tiptoes over, placing a hand on her sister's upside-down shoulder. But before she has time to say anything else, Jimmy Jr has poked his head in, hands full with two trays of coffees; coffee with cream and sugar for Bob, black coffee for Linda and Louise, hot chocolate with a pile of whipped cream for Gene. He offers a sympathetic look at Tina before returning to the kitchen. 

He places the drinks on the table, silently handing Gene his hot chocolate. Gene managed to maintain his youthful humor and appearance, with a sturdy, short build and a usually smiling face. He has his long scruffy hair pushed back, but the tears are falling on his face are pitiful. He is the only family member not wearing black; instead, he is in a sequin navy ensemble with a bright yellow bowtie. Teddy wouldn't have been bothered by this, so no one asks him to change. 

Bob and Linda eventually emerge from their bedroom, Bob still looking at the floor. Linda is unusually quiet, and Jimmy hates how silent the normally extroverted family is. She immediately takes her coffee, taking a long sip from it. She has been crying too, evident from the black mascara stains on her face. 

"We should get going, the funeral starts soon," Jimmy mutters quietly, as he takes a cafe mocha into his fiance- who has, somehow, managed to get her sister into the stiff black dress, but now shawl. Just as Tina finishes pulling the zipper up, Louise flys out of the room, past Jimmy Jr and nearly knocking him down in the process. She grabs her black coffee before stomping down the stairs and out the door to Mort's. 

o0o

Louise walks into the funeral home, her nose wrinkling and tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. Stop it, damn it. 

"Hey, kid." 

She doesn't offer Logan a glance. She doesn't even know why he is here. Well, that's not true. When they had gotten the news about Teddy, she had practically run out of the apartment to escape the wailing of Linda. Bob had locked himself in the room. She had barged into Logan's residence and demanded a bottle of whiskey. She and Logan had always had a weird, strained, friendship. 

Gene had flown in from L.A the next morning in time for the wake, and Tina and Jimmy Jr had gotten a babysitter for little Theodore. Louise hated seeing everyone like this. She also told Logan to come with her before she passed out on the couch, and he did, to all three visitations and the funeral. Now he was here, earlier than he was supposed to be, with yet another coffee in his hands. The blonde looked at her, with another sympathetic glance, before gesturing to Mort, who had been crying. 

Louise choked back a swig of black coffee before turning to the awaiting door, with red eyes, and marching in. 

o0o  
When it was time for Bob to speak, Louise could see his hands shaking, and the paper fell on to the ground. He couldn't do it, and they all knew it. So, she thrust her second coffee into Logan's hands before grabbing the paper and marching up to the alter. Tina and Jimmy Jr raised their brows, but they didn't do anything to stop her. Gene was crying into Jimmy's shoulder and barely noticed what was happening. 

Louise hated funerals, she hated the typical boring red and white flower arrangements, and she hated the rows of people all staring at her, waiting for something mushy to come out to make them cry again. 

She refused to look back at the urn, and grey beanie, behind her. She breathed out before planting her hands on the alter and taking a big gulp. Logan had tissues ready for Linda, but he knows that Louise won't need them right now. The little spitfire, who had barely surpassed 5'2, stands tall and defiantly at the alter. She is angry at the universe for taking away someone she loved, but she won't be quiet. Standing there in her pink ears, she blinks one more time and begins talking. 

"He always said, "I can fix it." Let me tell you all about my Uncle Teddy."


End file.
